1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water-redispersible polymer powder compositions comprising one or more components having pozzolanic properties, a process for producing them, and TO their use.
2. Background Art
Polymers based on vinyl esters, vinyl chloride, (meth)acrylate monomers, styrene, butadiene and ethylene are predominantly used in the form of their water-redispersible polymer powders in a variety of applications, for example as coating compositions, or as adhesives for a variety of substrates. These products are used, in particular, as binders in hydraulically setting adhesives, e.g. in thermal insulation composite system “TICS” mortars, and in tile adhesives based on cements or plaster of Paris. Important properties of hydraulically setting mortar compositions include maintaining processability over time, and mechanical strength after curing. The addition of redispersion powders has a three-fold action: it increases the water retention capacity of the mortar; it reduces evaporation by film formation; and, as an additional binder, increases the mechanical strength of the cured mortar.